The Rich Pirates
by Cotton Candy Luver Chopper
Summary: Yoshi is a rich, young man, out to explore the world, determined to become pirate king! He needs to gather a crew in order to do this, and he's ready to go! R&R Better than it actually sounds. Rated T for safety :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here we are, with another story! I decided to do a One Piece story since it's like my favorite anime of all time. I don't know how good this will be. I appreciate feedback! This is my second story (I don't count all those other ones, they weren't up to par with VGII) Anyway, let's start the story.**

**I do not own One Piece, if I did, then Chopper would be vice-captain : )**

Yoshi strolled around town, looking quite regal. He wore a black top hat, a white dress shirt under a flowing red jacket and black dress pants with high black boots. Tomi twirled a cane around his wrist as he fashionably made his way down the street. The villagers watched in wonder as he entered a bank being robbed.

"What's Yoshi doin' here? You want a share?" The criminals smirked as they handed a bag of money to Yoshi. He frowned as he threw the heavy bag back at the criminals. They were knocked back as Yoshi collected the bags of money. The criminals were armed and aimed at Yoshi as he threw the bags of money back into the vault. The criminals shot the guns as Yoshi evaded them and knocked all of them out with his cane. The villagers cheered as he smiled.

"Hurray! For "Rich King" Yoshi!" The people cheered wildly as Yoshi smiled sincerely at the villagers and thanked them. However, what they did not know was that their hero would not stay. He planned to establish his own pirate crew, and become a real king, a pirate king! Yoshi arrived at his own private coastline. A medium-sized ship stood at bay. It had a golden jolly roger with coins sprinkled around it and a golden hand as a headpiece. He sighed as an old man in a suit approached him.

"Are you ready, Master Yoshi?" The old man said. Yoshi nodded. He turned around to the man.

"Read the news every day, check the bounty posters, because I will be there! I will be noticed! Urvin, I'm going to gather a crew and become pirate king!" He cheered as he boarded the ship and waved goodbye to his ever faithful butler. "My journey starts NOW!"

**So yeah! Submit your OC's!**

**Rules**

**No overpowered characters or overpowered devil fruits.**

**Try to refrain from devil fruits. I will only accept four devil fruit users (not including me)**

**PM it to me. Do not put it in review, or else it will not be considered.**

**Put "Rick Rolled" somewhere in your character template to prove you read da rules.**

**Name: **

**Nickname?: **

**Epithet: (Bounty Name, like Rich King Yoshi)**

**Age: (Not under 17)**

**Personality: (Explain your character's personality, atleast 3 sentences.)**

**History: (Optional, but recommended if you want character depth)**

**Appearance: (How does your character look, include everyday clothes)**

**Devil Fruit/Weapon/Battle Style: (If DF, explain your DF. If Weapon, say weapon and battle style is optional)**

**Love Interest, Yes or No?: (Would you be willing to "hook up"?)**

**Position: (If you don't get this position, you are allowed to change your character at my notice.)**

**Now, let the PM's COMMENCE!**


	2. Oil Marked Lily!

**Chapter 1**

After a week of sailing, Yoshi was starting to get lonely. He flipped a gold coin a few times in his hand, and then flipped it into the water. It made a small splash sound and he turned around to see a small splotch of land.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH! LANDDDD! OMFGGGGGASDFJKL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yoshi ran over to the side of his ship and turned the mast as he bit an apple. He smiled at the sight of land and not sea, A.K.A solitary confinement.

**Timeskip**

Yoshi lowered the anchor and hopped off his ship. He bit his lip and frowned, as his ship was very attractive and it might get stolen. So, he armed the ship with a surveillance and artillery system from his home future island. He smirked as he entered the jungle of the island. After a few hours of rabid animals, annoying insects and tickling branches, Yoshi reached a village. Immediately, he noticed the island was an island of the past. The houses of the village were made of animal skin, branches and stones. They were on high stilts and connected by artificial bridges.

"Oooh." A young native girl looked down from one of the houses, which seemed to be the biggest. She was accompanied by a smaller boy. She wore a poncho like garment and dirty pants. The younger boy was dressed the same. The girl's ooh attracted the citizens of the village to come outside their homes, soon, Yoshi was surrounded by onlookers.

"Who are you?" An old woman looked down from her perch next to the girl. She looked like the village leader. She had white paint on her face and a long, red and brown poncho like garment. She had cruel, black eyes, like a hungry vulture in an empty desert.

"Yoshi Ginekko, you?" The villagers were silent as their eyes turned to their leader. They actually didn't know her name.

"Not important." The villagers sighed in disappointment. "Why have you come here?" Yoshi answered right away.

"Well, I was sailing, and this was the first island I saw. So, you should be honored to be the first island visited by the future Pirate King." She gasped.

"Pirate!" The villagers took arms and aimed at Yoshi.

"Nope, that's not the way this is going to go." He threw his cane up in the air, but when the villagers shot at it, it stayed perfectly together. He caught it and pointed the flat part upwards. It sprayed golden dust everywhere, it blinded the villagers and Yoshi was gone. The gold dust traveled to the other end of the island, then Yoshi appeared.

"Hmm…" Yoshi looked around, taking in his surroundings. He saw damp, brown soil and trenches. He saw two towers acting as turrets for a larger tower. Suddenly, people popped out of the trenches and starting shooting at Yoshi with spitball-like weapons that shot needles. The needles went right through Yoshi. Gold dust sprayed from the puncture wounds. He then arrived at the largest tower via gold dust. "Gold-Gold…" Golden dust started to circle like a horizontal tornado. "Dust Train!" The spinning went full force as it became a sharp wind, knocking out the people. "I've found you people on this island to be quite the fighters. I'm not messing with you guys." He said cracking up. The village leader sat angered. She brought up her hand, holding green dust and blew. The dust got into Yoshi's face and he blacked out.

Yoshi awoke to the sounds of happy seagulls and calming waves of… the ocean? He looked around; he was locked in a cage. He cursed as he peered through the bars at absolutely nothing. The room was empty, and he knew that this want his ship. He frowned and thought of all the money that was wasted. He heard someone talking, the voice was getting louder. Soon, somebody entered the room and Yoshi closed his eyes, looking as if he was still incapacitated.

"-makes us do all this stuff. This sucks! Man, I just can't take this anymore. I'm going to get off at the next island and never go back!" Another person was with him.

"Don't be so rash." A woman. "The island is outside. You know what the leader said about the outside. The last time we went there, there were pirates. Vicious scavengers of the sea, roaming the land of that god forsaken island." She was quite smart as well. The man just huffed and sat down next to the woman. Yoshi opened one eye and saw that they sat adjacent to his jail. About a few feet away, they almost caught him with his eye open.

"Hey, did you see that?" The man said, obviously hot-headed. The woman sighed as she caressed his hand.

"Calm down, and listen to the waves." The man calmed down and laid his head back. Yoshi listened to the waves as well, and waited for their arrival at the next island.

The boat started to moan and creak as the anchor was lowered. The two got up and unlocked Yoshi's cage and dragged him out.

"Big mistake." Yoshi whispered. He turned into gold dust and surrounded them in a hurricane of gold dust. "Gold Gold Twister!" The twister was on a very, very small scale, as he didn't want to attract too much attention. They were out for the count and Yoshi quickly became himself and walked out of the room. He then continued to raise the anchor, with much difficulty. Yoshi jumped off the ship and watched it sail away, then turned to the island. The island was a quiet village. In sight, there was a bank, a few houses, a hill, restaurants and taverns, and a few workshops. He heard the bustling of the drunken pirates and the workings of the engineers in the distance.

"Who're you? I haven't seen you around these parts." A middle aged, beautiful woman said. She had chocolate brown that slid down to her mid-back. Her hair was beautifully curled and she wore a dazzling red dress that extended to her knees.

"I'm Yoshi, future pirate king, you?" Yoshi rushed through the 'future pirate king' part. The lady raised her eyebrow at Yoshi.

"I'm Maya Velardi, I bartend at the tavern over there." She points to a fairly shabby tavern. "By the way, you don't look like a pirate at all… Interesting." She walks towards the tavern. "Anyway, if you want to stop by, then don't be shy!" The lady entered the tavern and disappeared beyond the doors. It was morning now, his second island visited. A day since he set off on this journey.

"I'm going to find a crewmate here, hopefully one that can at least build a ship." Yoshi entered the tavern and sat down at the bar. He was getting curious stares and the evil eye from some pirate crews. He was used to this, due to his elegant wardrobe, which was now quite dingy. "Miss Maya!" He called as the lady arrived at his seat.

"Hello, what would you like?" She said kindly.

"Information about where I can find a ship, or any formidable fighters in the area?" She pondered the question. "About the ship, there aren't many good shipwrights around here. But my daughter, Lilja, is a pretty good engineer. That's probably the best you can get around here. Also, for any fighters… We don't have any really good ones on this island." She smiled.

"Thank you oh so very much." He then raced outside. "Wait, she didn't tell me where I can _find _Lilja." He sighed as he went to many warehouses and workshops, to no avail. He arrived at a house with a very loud whirring come from the inside. He knocked on the door, the whirring stopped. A lady opened the door.

Yoshi's immediate thought: That's Lilja.

The lady had chin-length choppy chocolate brown hair. She was extremely tanned and her most noticeable feature is her scar. She wore a dirty tank top, large brown pants that was tucked in her boots. An orange zip up jacket was tied at her waist.

"Err… Lilja?" The lady froze. She raised an eyebrow at Yoshi. First examining his clothing, then how he knew her name, then why he was looking for her.

"Yes, who are you and what do you need?" She said in a questionable tone. Yoshi fidgeted in the presence of the masculine female.

"I'm Yoshi, captain of the Rich Pirates-" Lilja's eyebrow perked up. "And I lost my ship. I really need a new one. And its okay if you can't build a medium sized one, I just need something to sail in." Lilja was professional on the outside, but squealing on the inside. She really wanted to be a pirate.

"And… your shipwright can't build a new one?" She questioned, trying to figure out some information she doesn't even need to build the ship. She just wanted to know if he had a shipwright.

"Well, I don't have one. I don't even-" He paused. "Hey! Do you want to be my first mate/engineer?" Lilja fell over, but regained her composure.

"Uh… uh, yeah!" She cheered internally, but kept it professional externally. "I'm really happy to work with you, I mean, as pirates." She sighed and went inside and closed the door. Yoshi was puzzled as he knocked on the door again. He heard a

"Oh yeah! The ship!" From inside as Lilja opened the door again. "Any particular design?" She asked.

"I would like a Golden Swan head and neck protruding from the front." She nodded and was about to go inside went she turned.

"Oh yeah, call me Lily." She beamed and shut the door. Yoshi turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"Life's good." He said wistfully as a strong breeze blew. He pondered on what to do next as he settled near an oak tree. "I'm kind of tired." He drifted off to sleep.

Yoshi woke up to see a government agent towering over him. He was ridiculously tall and had broad shoulders. He wore a gray tuxedo suit. He also had a partner next to him of average height and the same uniform.

"We found him." The average one said as the big one continued to take a net made of kairoseki out of a large bag. A large wrench came out of nowhere and hit the man upside the head. Yoshi burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA, LOL SO FUNNY!" He laughed and wiped away a few tears before the large man regained his composure.

"Are you alright, Koryo?" The average one asked as he was pegged in the face with a hammer. Yoshi burst out laughing again, this time looking towards the direction the items came from. A smiling Lily was there, with a toolbelt acting as a sash. She took a screwdriver and was about to assault the larger man, when he quickly drawed his pistol and shot Lily. She was taken aback and hit the ground.

"Gold Gold Twister!" Yoshi was mad and quickly made a twister of gold dust. Unaware of this, the two government agents were literally blown away. They landed over at the next hill. Yoshi went to Lily. "Are you okay?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"It didn't hit any vital organs thankfully." She covered her arm that dripped with blood. "That was pretty cool what you did back there, I didn't know you could control gold." Yoshi ignored the statement as he was very flustered.

"Is there a hospital anywhere near?" He asked rather quickly.

"Calm down, I have a first aid kit in the garage, I can patch myself up easily." She said and proceeded to the garage.

"Hm, pretty brave of you." Yoshi said and Lily became flustered.

"Oh, it's nothing really! I mean, It's not like I was going to die or anything, heehee." She rushed inside with blushed cheeks and quickly retrieved the first aid kit. Soon, the wound was taken care of.

"By the way, you are quite strong." Lily blushed and said thank you. "Why do you think those agents were sent for us?" Lily bit her lip.

"The only reason they'd attack an unknown pirate captain like yourself, is if they have been following you. Also, there _is _a marine base nearby. G-6 is just two days away." Yoshi was surprised at this news.

"Then we should probably get going. We don't have time to make a full scale ship. I think all we need is the necessities. Like a minimized version of a regular ship." Lily nodded and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Then that means I should probably get to work." She headed for the door.

"I'll stand guard." Yoshi stood at the doorstep and gazed along the horizon and down at the village.

**A/N: Okay, so I updated my profile. If you want to see openings in the crew, check it. I put it on my profile because I don't feel like putting the list in every single chapter so… Yeah! Ciao.**


	3. Prison Break Arc: Hoodwinked!

**Prison Break Arc – The Eerie Restaraunt**

Yoshi became accustomed to the whirring noise from inside the garage and he dreamed about his crew. Sailing out in the blue ocean, just having fun and exploring. But that won't probably happen for a while. As he daydreamed, he was knocked off the steps by an opening door.

"Crap! Sorry!" Lily closed the door and giggled a bit as Yoshi recovered. Yoshi looked up at Lily questioningly.

"It's okay. So? What's up?" He said.

"It's probably half way finished. I just needed a breath of fresh air." She said as she took in the night sky and took a deep breath. Yoshi started to rub his eyes and yawned. Lily looked back at him. "Tired? It's okay, take a break! I don't want to wear you out!" She said. Yoshi nodded, too tired to speak and sauntered into a random bedroom. "Don't go in there! That's my mom's…" She slowed down and just thought about her mother. How would she explain this to her.

"What? It's her room? Sorry." Yoshi closed the door and sauntered into Lily's room and closed the door. She heard a sigh of relief from inside the bedroom as she entered the house and closed the door. She then entered the garage and looked at the halfway finished ship. She sighed as she pondered the oh so very good question.

Birds chirped and harp music played out of nowhere as Yoshi woke up to an eventless morning. He yawned as he sat up in bed and smiled as he looked around the room. He exited the room and peered through the garage door. Lily was asleep, slumped over the rail of the ship. The ship was finished! Yoshi squealed, which awoke Lily as she drowsily smiled at Yoshi.

"I worked overnight on this so I could finish it by today. We can set sail!" Lily smiled at Yoshi and then he frowned. Lily was puzzled. "What's up?"

"How do we get this thing to the coastline?" They both rushed outside and peered along the horizon. They then searched behind the house. "The closest is the one behind the house…" Yoshi then looked down the steep hill. "But… then there's that." He looked at Lily.

"And then there's… no… We can't take it through the village. Er… we should've thought of this earlier…" The waves lapped happily against the coastline below the hill. She then looked at Yoshi. "IDEA!" Yoshi was taken aback.

"What?"

"You use your gold dust powers to lift the ship!" Lily looked confident and nodded her head assuringly. Yoshi comically shouted,

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!?" He shouted, his tongue flapping outward.

"Just use that twister thing you did last time." Yoshi sighed as he approached the ship. The ship was quite well built, he was impressed.

"By the way, I forgot to thank you for the ship, and how amazing it looks." Lily blushed.

"Why thanks! I mean, you asked for a ship, all I did was fulfill the order." She chatted as Yoshi lifted the ship into the air to Lily's amazement. Her mouth made an "O" as the ship was thrown to the waters, and landed safely due to the gold acting as a cushion of sorts. "EEEEEEEEEEH! It's in the water! That power is sooooo cool!" Yoshi smiled.

"Ready to set sail? By the way, part of the reason it landed safely was because of the engineering you did on the ship." He said.

"Oh… Well, thanks! Heehee! Yeah, let's set-"

"Wait! Lily, you're leaving?" Lily's mother confronted her daughter and whimpered.

"Oh, sorry Mom, I forgot to tell you. And where were you?" She asked, flipping the subject. Lily noticed that she was with a rough, rugged man who was smirking at the question. "Oh no…"

"Lily, it's not like that."

"Yea right mom, I'm leaving. For good." Lily turned and hopped on the ship and Yoshi followed suit.

"Sorry things didn't turn out the right way." Yoshi waved goodbye.

Yoshi and Lily relaxed outside on the ship. They lay on the floor.

"We really need furniture. Let's hope the next island is a town." Yoshi said thoughtfully. He gazed into the sunlight and saw a white bird circling the ship. The bird dropped a newspaper. Lily scrambled towards the paper.

"Something to do!" She said. She picked up the newspaper, then tossed it to Yoshi, finding no interest in it. She shuffled through the bounty posters and her eyes widened. "Yoshi, look." Lily showed Yoshi a bounty poster. It displayed Yoshi, manipulating gold dust that levitated on his palm.

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

"**RICH KING" YOSHI**

**14,000,000**

Yoshi screamed and ripped the poster from Lily's hands. He stared at the bounty poster and then smiled. He entered his own loving daze and drooled.

"My own bounty… My own bounty…" He sang as Lily found hers.

"These are probably for when we encountered those government agents, and defeated them. As a first bounty, that's pretty high. It's probably because they realize how strong you are."

**WANTED  
DEAD OR ALIVE**

"**OIL MARKED" LILY**

**2,000,000**

Lily admired hers as well until Yoshi snapped out of his daze. "So… We're probably going to have to be cautious every time we enter an island because-"

**SKOOSH!**

A cannonball was fired.

"AHHHH!" Yoshi screamed and Lily put her arm up in a weak defense. The cannonball landed next to the ship. Three navy ships approached the ship from the front. "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY ATTACKING US ON SEA!?" Yoshi never heard of naval warfare. Lily giggled a bit, but then realized they were in some deep trouble.

"Take the helm! I'll try and protect the ship!" Lily nodded seriously and ran to the helm. She rotated the wheel right to escape the cannonballs. Each one missed on purpose. Because they seemed to escape, they started to fire on mark. "This one's going to hit the ship!" The cannonball rocketed through the air.

"Okay, I can do this!" Yoshi threw his cane at the cannonball." Lily looked at the cane doubtfully. "Gold Splitter!" The cane released a thin veil of gold that expanded vertically. It split the cannonball in half. Lily cheered.

"That… was… amazing! How did you do that?" Lily had no time to fawn over Yoshi's greatness, because three cannonballs were shot at the same time.

"Okay, that won't work again. Gold Gold…" Yoshi's hand made a fake pistol. "Pistol!" The hand pistol shot pressurized gold dust at the cannonball. It exploded, and he repeated it to the other cannonballs. A storm started to form as large waves separated the ships. The navy ships were unable to shoot any other cannonballs, and they retreated.

"Whew, I'm glad that blew over." Yoshi and Lily sat at the dining table inside. The room had a dining table, a little kitchen area, and a hatch which led to the dorm areas. The dining table was long and had a total of twelve chairs.

"Yeah." Lily said as thunder rumbled outside. "Hungry?" She said.

"You can cook?" Yoshi asked.

"Nope, but I stocked the fridge with food that doesn't need to be cooked." She proceeded towards the fridge. Thunder struck outside yet again.

" I present…" She took out food. "Ramen noodles! I know how to make that!" Yoshi cheered and joined Lily in the kitchen. He needed to learn this for future knowledge. After they finished eating, they said "Good Night" and went to sleep.

Seagulls chirped and the ocean flapped against the ship. Yoshi awoke and enjoyed the sound of the ocean. However, the sound was interrupted by intensive snoring. It came from the girl's dorm and Yoshi chuckled.

"Masculine, eh?" Yoshi walked up the steps to the kitchen. His stomach grumbled and he took out a cup of ramen noodles. "Okay so… She…" He followed the steps as he remembered, and made the ramen correctly. "Phew, glad to know I can make that at least."

"Having breakfast without me? How rude!" Lily smiled and laughed boisterously as she sat down at the table and Yoshi prepared another cup of noodles.

"I can't wait until we have a full-fledged crew!" Lily agreed silently.

"We have to wait until we get the third member first! Hopefully a cook or swordsman! Those guys are cool." Once the ramen was finished, they headed out to relax on the main deck. They sat cross legged and enjoyed the ramen under the sun. The news dropped in a few minutes later.

"NEWS!" Once again, Lily scrambled for the newspaper, which she tossed to Yoshi. She ruffled through the bounty posters and found nothing.

"What were you looking for in there?" Yoshi asked.

"WHAT ELSE? A new crewmate!" Lily sighed in disappointment and reassembled the bounty posters. She strapped them together in a roll and set them inside. Yoshi put the newspaper away as well. Lily gazed out into the open sea. "Oh my god. Oh, oh my god! LAND!" Yoshi hurried to where Lily was.

"YES!" The island from afar looked quite large. The most notable feature was a giant umbrella, protruding from the island's highest point. The whole island was in the shade. The umbrella slightly moved as they got closer. The island was like a metropolis. Pirates roamed about safely and so did the residents. It looked pretty normal, except for the mountain smack dab in the middle of the island with an umbrella stick out of it.

The crew landed at the port. The workers there motioned them to lower the anchor and jump down. The two followed suit and smiled at each other.

"This, is so, cool." Lily happily said as she landed next to Yoshi.

"Hello! What are you here for?" The nice man asked them. The two shrugged and Yoshi answered.

"Just to explore and hopefully gain a crew member!" The man nodded and let them through. Yoshi and Lily walked along the dirt path leading to stone stairs. The stone stairs then led onto the walkway where many people crossed paths. Lily looked behind her to see the man locking the ship to a wood stump via chains. She smiled and giggled excitedly.

"Let's go to the city!" Lily cheered, then her stomach grumbled. "After we eat." She smiled and skipped up the steps.

"We don't have any money, Lily!" Yoshi ran after her.

"Hmm… Well this is certainly a dilemma." She eyed several stands that sold goodies. "Tako…Takoyaki…" She stared and drooled at the stand where a man sold takoyaki. Yoshi rolled his eyes and led Lily past the stand.

"We could get money by working somewhere." Yoshi suggested. Lily made a yucky face of disapproval. "It's the only way." Yoshi explained. Lily huffed.

"Fine." They weaved through the never ending crowd of people. Constant shoving and pushing and yelling took place before they finally reached a "For Hire" sign.

"Here!" He looked up at the restaurant shop. It was white with wooded walls. The sign read

"Everette's Eatery"

Lily frowned as Yoshi dragged her inside. They managed to find the manager, Everette, behind the counter.

"Hello!" Everette stopped and listened.

"Yes?" She said politely. Everette was a petite woman. She had blonde hair in a bob cut and pure white skin. She wore a large, poofy blue green dress and a nametag that read: Owner, Everette. Her eyes were completely dark. Lily hid behind Yoshi fearing her eyes, Yoshi was almost captivated.

"Um, could we work here?" Everette smiled and nodded. She handed them a blank nametag and outfits.

Yoshi and Lily exited the bathrooms at the same time. They laughed hysterically at each other.

"You look like a sophisticated dork who doesn't know how to match!" Lily burst into laughter.

"You look like a tomboy who's trying to fit in with the girly girls!" Yoshi laughed as well. Everette interrupted their laugh fest and handed them brooms.

"We close in an hour. Let's get to sweepin'!" She made a tiny effort to motivate them as she disappeared into the kitchen. They frowned and started to sweep.

"How much are we getting paid for this?" Lily asked tiredly. Yoshi shrugged and kept sweeping the floors. The people entering started to minimize and minimize even further. That was a relief for the duo. They swept and swept until there wasn't anything else on the floor. They set the brooms down and confronted Everette.

"We're finished!" Yoshi reported. Everette smiled and took the brooms gratefully. They both felt proud, before she handed them some blue rags out of her pockets in her apron.

"Okay, time to clean the bathrooms!" She smiled as the two's smiles turned upside down. Everette smiled as usual, with her politeness. She hurried off into the kitchen again and they stared at each other with grim expressions. They cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned until the clock struck twelve. They breathed heavily as they reported to Everette. They were so consumed in their work that they didn't even notice that no one was there.

"Good job! Now, if you'd just get captured by those navy soldiers over there." She smiled as a Sea Prism Stone net captured the two and they screamed as they were dragged out of the restaurant.

**A/N: How did you guys like the story? Do you like the way it's going so far? Do you think you know what's going to happen? Ciao~ Check my profile for available crew positions!**


End file.
